1. Field
The invention relates to polarizing grids for far infrared imaging systems and photographic processing of same.
2. Prior Art
Grid type polarizers or grating are basic elements of many optical measuring and signalling systems. The usual gratings are etched into solid blocks of material using massive ruling engines. In an earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,092 by applicant "Polarization Grids for Far Infrared and Method for Making Same", issued 10 May 1988; a similar process is defined which requires the use of special polaroid films. An object of the present invention is to extend those teachings to the use of ordinary black and white film which is more readily available and comes in a greater variety of grain sizes, contrast, speed, backing materials, filters and emulsions.